Tales Of A New Life
by Light Of A Fox
Summary: Alpha was a normal boy until the day he turned into a fox kit.Thats when his whole life went upside down.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Life Sucks

Alpha woke up in his old bland room in the orphanage. He rolled out of his bed, and he fell on the floor. ''Well, there goes suicide attempt 24'' Alpha said sighing.

Alpha was five feet tall, he had crimson eyes. He had unkempt white hair, he wore a white shirt with a black jacket. He had dark jeans on, and of course his white sneakers. Also, he was 14. He walked out of his room to go to the cafeteria.

He put his hands in his pocket. He felt a piece of paper in his pocket. He took it out and it showed a picture of a Kitsune. It was a light golden color with crimson red eyes. It was wearing dark jeans with a black open cloak. He was holding a sharp blade in his hand.

''Damn it,I can't believe they would put this in my pocket.''

Alpha crumpled the paper and threw it in a trah can, he continued walking down the hallway. When people saw him they backed away. Alpha continued walking until he saw Bruce.

Bruce was short, only 3 foot tall. He always wore a white shirt and khaki shorts.

Alpha picked Bruce up and shouted ''Why did you put that picture in my pocket!'' Alpha yelled. He threw Bruce halfway across the cafeteria. The nurses filed in and picked Bruce up. Then they transported him back to the nurse's office.

Alpha jumped backwards then turned around. He walked out of the cafeteria.

Alpha was walking through the forest thinking about what to do. There was a loud cracking noise and a branch fell and hit Alpha on the head. Darkness overcame Alpha….

He woke up in a strange room. When he lifted his hand he saw it was a paw. He yelped like a 6 year old. ''Ah, so your awake now, little kit.'' Said a voice. ''Kit.. I am not a kit!'' Alpha yelled in a high pitched voice. ''Sure, why don't you look at yourself in the mirror.'' The voice said. Alpha jumped off the bed and looked at himself. He indeed was a little fox kit.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with my attempt to die,then my world fell and broke.I could not get the 's when it came,my brand new world,the one I hate the most,the one I hate the most in my life. 

Broken apart,I am the one chosen for this the hell does it have to be me.

Get me a gun,get me a sword,get me anything to end this ever ending nightmare.

I don't wanna be a hero,I don't wanna be a villian.I just wanna be a casual person.

Cuts and Bruises mean nothing to me,just because I'm small it doesn't make me weak.I gotta bring this world from its shell,I guess I should start tryin' now.

Resisting didn't work so...  
Lets win this now!

(P.S. Use your imagination to imagine what happens in the theme)

Alpha stared at the mirror. ''No, no this can't be happening!'' Alpha squeaked. ''How can I be a Fox kit, its not fair!'' Alpha started crying. ''Calm down, little one.'' Said the voice. ''I-I'm not little!'' Alpha whined. ''Stop whining, little one.'' Replied the Voice. Alpha just bit his lip and just ignored the Voice. Alpha yawned sleepily. ''Looks like someone is tired, here I'll tell you a story to ease you to sleep!'' The voice said kindly. ''Well if you must know I am Tails the Fox, now heres the story of somebody who went corrupt."

''Once there was a hero who saved the world numerous times his name was Sonic the hedgehog. I was one of the many companions he had. I was his best friend, his little bro'. After several years we finally defeated the notorious Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

The world celebrated or victory. We were praised by many. But then he turned on us. Corrupted by his fame, he left us in the dust. Then people started disappearing . Then one day walking in to town… I saw glass shattered, dead bodies, and him at the source killing some body.

He turned to me and said 'Stay back Tails I don't want to hurt you. Just leave and pretend you never saw this!' After that I ran to tell my friends what had become of him and to tell them that there was no way to save him. We had to kill him.'' Tails said as he was in a trance.

Alpha started feeling the drowsiness overcome him. He fell asleep within seconds after the story. Tails wrapped a blanket around Alpha. Tails sighed. ''Why did you do this, Why?'' Tails questioned as if he was talking to his former friend. Tails started crying at the memory of his old friend. Tails started wondering how he would protect the little kit he found.

Alpha dreamed in his sleep. He dreamed of a cloaked figure saying 'You are the destined hero, you will save this planet, let it escape its horrid fate, you will defeat the corruption!'

Alpha woke in a cold sweat. He got out of the blanket to look at himself again. He was a small fox that had Two bangs that had brown on the tips hanging over his left eye. His fur was orange. His eyes were emerald green. On the tip of his ears was more brown and on his tail he had a brown zig-zag before his white tip.

Tails started shifting and his eyes opened. He looked over and saw Alpha. ''Good Morning, little one!'' Tails said happily. ''You can call me….Alpha!'' Alpha said while hesitating. ''Well,Alpha we should probably get you some clothes because you can't go around in your birthday suit!'' Tails said jokingly. Alpha blushed a little. ''Here I'll let you wear some of my old clothes.'' Tails said walking over to a drawer. He pulled out a aqua T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Tails motioned Alpha over as he unfolded the shirt. He got Alpha to lift his arms as he slipped the shirt on to Alpha. Then he took the shorts and got Alpha to step into them. Tails walked over to a closet and pulled out a pair of Red and White shoes. He put them on Alpha and tied them. ''There we all set now lets go get you some clothes!'' Tails said as they headed out the front door.

If you can guess who the traitor to the group was you get a VIRTUAL COOKIE or a chance to be in the story!


End file.
